Changing Destiny : Future Possibilities
by Fuyuhara Sora
Summary: Change of plans... This is to be a bunch of One-shot. All of it would tell what might possible happens when Naruto from my previous one shots, is influencing life from the Resident of Gensokyo.
1. Prologue

Ah... like i said before, there will be a bunch of omakes in here. But i think a prologue is needed in order, then after this should be the omakes. But not soon.

Here, the usual menu :

WARNING : BAD GRAMMAR.

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Touhou Project, They belong to their author, find it on Google. Don't own the BGM, Song. And this story just for fun, if you found the similarity with your or someone life. It's just coincidental.

Just to be sure. Ten tails = Shinju

Pronto!

* * *

Dark... everything around him is dark...

_'This... isn't look like a neither hell, nor heaven... or is it?' thought Naruto._

What he saw is dark void of nothingness. He raised his hand to confirming if his eyes are closed or not. But much to the blonde surprise, he can see his hand clearly as if the darkness around him didn't affecting his vision.

"Uuu..."

Turning around, Naruto saw something he little expected to explain this place.

"Amaterasu-sama...?"

"Uuu... no more..." There is Amaterasu... cowering her back from him while trembled.

He pondered a bit. What kind of things that could make the Goddess of Sun looked like that? Before flinched when the called Goddess glared at him.

"You!" shouted Amaterasu

"Uh... Hai, Amaterasu-sama?" said confused Naruto.

Then in a blink of eyes, Amaterasu is in front Naruto. Glaring as if it could killed him but failed miserable. Why not? A glare with red face, a tears on the edge her eyes, and a cute pout she gave is more like adorable than scary.

"It's your entire fault!" accused the sun Goddess.

"My... fault?" questioned Naruto.

"Yes! If you didn't summon me... i... i would never seeing that again" scolded Amaterasu like a child.

"Ha...?" a totally confused Naruto.

"Apologize you... you... What kind creature are you?!" Asked Amaterasu still with that adorable face.

"Half-ghost" offered him

"Apologize you stupid half-ghost!" shouted the Goddess

Don't want to anger the Goddess, he complied her "The-then, my... My apologize Amaterasu-sama" stuttered Naruto.

"No way! Barrier" denied Amaterasu with childish attitude, while her hands formed X-cross.

"Hai?" a bead of sweat drop slide down in his face.

_'Is this... The calm elegant Goddess i summoned before? So why she is so-' _is in his thought before being interrupted.

"WAAAAHH!" another shout from Amaterasu.

Okay... what the hell happened in here? One second he sacrificed his existence before a bright light engulfed him. Then a second latter he is in this situation. He saw the supposed called Goddess in the... ground? She is putting hands on her head while rolling left-right then right-left and kicking like a child.

"AAAHHHH! If you didn't called me. Now i must already watch the conclusion of what happened after Alphonse attempts human transmutation on Edward. But NO. Some... what are you again?"

"Half-ghost"

"Some stupid half-ghost summoned me into a battlefield and broke my attempt for not going out for 200 years, and then bla-bla-bla yadda-yadda until it ended which is so long and make me saw many beings, and the worst is to make me miss watching my favorite Anime! GAAAAH!" shouted Amaterasu while still rolling in the...ground.

A blank faced Naruto saw the rolling goddess while shouting for her rights as the Goddess. Who known as a powerful deity is actually a Hikikomori?

"-and that stupid Susanoo, how could she stole my rice fields?! Didn't she knows how-" and so, and so.

Yep. It's officially that his sense of admiration towards this... Goddess is already fallen low.

"And it's all your fault!" accused Amaterasu while pointing him.

"..."

He gives his best deadpanned stare to the deity in front him, with minor illusion text that written 'uwaaah-' in the background.

"... A Goddess, a strong deity, a powerful being who could manipulate sun is a Hikikomori..." a flat statement out from Naruto mouth.

"Who are you called Hikikomori?! I am a Goddess who sacrificed my own social life and devoted myself to monitor the human progress through their own technology that called internet. For Twenty four hours a day while focusing and never move from my spot" a proud voice from the sun Goddess while puff up her chest.

"... Basically, a Hikikomori"

"Like i said, that's wrong!"

A glare meets deadpan. The two looking at each eyes and no one seems to go back at their own belief... Until the supposed Goddess is started to trembling.

"Wha-what are you looking at?!" now a bead of sweat trailed down from her face.

Naruto who noticed it, giving her an evil smile that makes her step back. "Kage Bunshin" then a several smoke explodes around him.

"what are... you..." that's all the Goddess said before she cowering and looked despair, meanwhile in front her is Naruto... and his clones with evil eyes.

"Auu... not those eyes..." whimpered Amaterasu.

* * *

"I never thought that the so called Goddess can be frightened~" chirped Naruto Happily

"Hm-hmph! I-i-it's not like i frightened. I'm... I'm just not feeling well. That's right, I'm just not feeling well" said a blushing Amaterasu while crossing her arms.

Hearing that, a teasing smile formed in Naruto's face "really~ then, Kage-"

"WAAH! STOP IT!" shouted Amaterasu while cowering again.

"Fufufu~ it's interesting" said an amused Naruto.

He let this moment for minutes before sighing sadly.

"Amaterasu-sama..."

Sensing something different this time, Amaterasu standing up and facing a sad Naruto.

"Wha-what?" asked the Goddess cautiously.

"Where are we? What Happened to me?" Said Naruto softly enough to be heard.

She is looking at him a little longer, before a sigh out from her mouth. Gone the social-problematic God, that being replaced by the calm one.

"Well... this place is similar to your world's tunnels, the one that you created for jumping to another dimension. And as for what happened, I'm collecting your payment now" said the Goddess.

"My existence... Then, i will stay in here until existence is gone untraced?" questioned Naruto.

"Nope"

"Eh?" a slightly taken back Naruto after hearing that

"You're Existence, or should i say Namikaze Naruto's existence IS already gone. But because you stole another existence, it's replaced your own and makes you a new blank one in your old body and mind" explained Amaterasu "well... basically is like you get another life point in some shooting game"

"I see... but, I'm still don't understand. When i stole someone existence? I don't remember... Wait a minute..." he thinking a moment, before a realization hit him.

"That's right. You stole the Shinju existence" confirmed the Goddess.

"But... In our contract, i said to transfer the ten tails chakra to me" said confused Naruto

"Nope. You said to transfer it's power to you. And there is more than one definition of power, which existence is one of them" explained Amaterasu

He pondered a moment. Basically, he isn't totally gone. Only the existence of Namikaze Naruto is, but not him. Then, what is he now?

Finding a block in his head, Naruto decided to ask the question itself "Then... Amaterasu-sama, what i became of now? And... What is my purpose?"

"Like i said. You are a new blank of existence now, a new white paper that waiting to be written. And as for your purpose, you must find it yourself after being reincarnated or out from here" said the Goddess calmly

Now his confusion is increased, and he already can feel a headache from that "what... do you mean?"

The Goddess let out a tired sigh before answered "well... the usual procedure is sending you to another world as a newborn baby. But because you get an achievement for saving three worlds. You will get a two choice, and-"

"Please wait a minute" massaging his foreheads, he stopped the Goddess for making his head hurt. "What do you mean three worlds? Maybe i can understand if saving Mundus Umbrius... or should i say Elemental Nation. But how come it counts three?"

"Haa? What are you talking about? You realized that you are currently the strongest being in that worlds right? And the second is that Shinju. So it means if you failed saving that world, soon or latter the other would fallen as well" said the Amaterasu as if he retarded

"I...i see... the strongest being, is me?" the last one is more like for himself.

Amaterasu waited some minutes for letting the blond in front her digest the information, before continue.

"As i said before. Because you saving the three worlds, you will get two choices" Now she can see Naruto pay attention to this part.

"The first is to let you out from this place as the Shinju, and given a task" she paused a bit for waiting if the blond have a question. Only getting a silent continues from him. "The task is for you to always going to other worlds, until find the right one for you. Don't worry, you will know it when you find the right world. And as for the second choice... you will be sent directly to that world, but as a human" she add another pause for Naruto to take the information.

"And no, you can't go back to the previous three worlds. It's because your existence would disturb it's, and if you still go there... the three would destroyed, because the worlds balance is staggered" that, make his face pale. So... just because he is in there, he can destroy the worlds itself...

"So far, do you have any question?" continued Amaterasu

Taking a deep breath, he let the information embedded in his head before replied "... No Amaterasu-sama, i understand it clearly" said Naruto while thinking about his choice.

Giving a nod, she continued "then, what will you choose?"

She can see he pondered a bit, before looking at her with a determination eyes.

"I choose...

* * *

Done!

As you can read at the end, there are choice. So that means this story will have at least two same Naruto with different personality.

Ciao


	2. The God Who Returned Being a Human

This one-shot is re-posted and extended.

Here, the drill... i mean, the usual.

**WARNING : BAD GRAMMAR, contain hard to read Material, sappy lame story... Hey, look at the Genre. It's Drama!**

**...**

**Sorry, my bad.**

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Touhou Project, They belong to their author, find it on google. Don't own the BGM, Song. And this story just for fun, if you found the similarity with your or someone life, trust me. It's just coincidental.

Some words that you don't understand could be found from google.

One more thing. Maybe some people already know 'Mountain of Faith' Arc from ZUN. The one where Reimu investigate the Youkai Mountain.

But I make some differerence in here. Instead investigating, Reimu is going to the Youkai Mountain to hear the explanation why her Shrine is being attacked.

Now... to the story.

* * *

A boy that looked no older than thirteen years old, facing at Japanese style shrine in front him.

"Maa... better not wasting time anymore" with that, he began walking in the shrine direction.

He has violet eyes, spiky long white haired that tied on pony tail. He wears a black shirt with blue trim, white long pants and a chain strapped like a belt. He currently wears a white cloak with Yin-Yang symbol on his back.

This... is what our hero Naruto become.

Looking at his surrounding, he can't be helped to mesmerized a little at the sight. Calm breeze that flowing around, various types of trees decorated the landscape. And the old traditional shrine structure that giving a sense of peace.

He arrived at some distance from the shrine, then stopped looking around and focusing on his personal goal.

Naruto feel slightly guilt, before he dismissed it. Thinking he would take the responsibility if something bad is happened.

Closing his eyes, the white haired boy trying to sense anything around him.

_'One Human, one Youkai, one Evil Spirit, and Three Fairies'_ Thought Naruto

He finds an odd combination in it, but shrugged it off as he gets the feeling here... in this Gensokyo place. A common sense is something you shouldn't think seriously.

Inhale. Exhale. Naruto is taking a deep breath, before letting out his strongest energy and mix it with his dark presence.

The result? You don't need to ask. Blue sky turned dark red, bright sun turns to deep black one, calm and peaceful blasted into dread and death aura. The ominous feeling is so strong, he can see some tree is withered from it.

"Hakurei no Miko! Get out now!" shouted Naruto

He stood on there for minutes before grinning when seeing a shoji slide opened harshly.

There is a girl, she looked no older than twelve years old. Has a purple eyes, long purple hair and wears large ribbon on it. Her clothes are red and white, resembled like a traditional shrine maiden outfit. And currently, there is a pair of yin-yang orbs between her.

The hair and eyes confirming his Intel is not lying, and it make him really happy if his theory is right. Let's forget all of that because now, he has an act to perform.

"Hakurei... Reimu..." he said it with an evil grin,

"Ugh... Who are you?! What do you want?!" he can heard anger and fear in that tone, which is good.

"You don't need to know about me. Now... DIE!"

* * *

For young Hakurei Reimu, there isn't a single day for to lazing around because there always something to do. Making a tea, drinking the tea, eat a snack, checking the donation box, making a tea, drinking the tea, listening a turtle nagging at her, checking the donation box, patrolling the shrine, making a tea, drinking the tea, eating, then finally training... After that she would repeating the cycle. See? That was a lot to do.

So, how surprised is she when the usual peaceful atmosphere turned as if death is coming.

"Wha-what is this" stuttered Reimu.

Her body is trembled, confused and dread feel growing in her heart.

_'What kind of aura is this? Youkai? No... Akuma? No... Is this some kind of new evil thing? But why it's appeared now? What is this thing wants?'_ Her train of thoughts is interrupted by a shout

"Hakurei no Miko! Get out now!"

That make her tense, but no matter what kind of this evil thing... she must defeat it. Because she is this Hakurei's shrine maiden. And exterminate a Youkai, Akuma, or whatever evil being is her job.

Gathering a divine energy, she summoned a yin-yang orb between her before rushed to the front Shrine and opened the shoji.

There is a... boy. Or some Youkai that looked like a boy. He is no older than her, maybe a year or so but definitely looked like a boy. She can feel dread and death aura leaking from him, so that means he's the source of this feeling.

"Ugh... Who are you?! What do you want?!" shouted Reimu. Okay. She admitted that she is frightened, and it's because she never feeling something like this in her life before.

Her body becomes tensed when she saw an evil smirk at the boy face before heard.

"You don't need to know about me. Now... DIE!"

Following her instinct she jumping to the side, dodging a kick that shattered the floor... before she felt a force from the front that send her through a tree.

* * *

Now, the previous beautiful landscape is turned like a warzone. A wrecked shrine, broken trees, crater here and there. One thing that returned being normal is the blue sky, and the peaceful aura.

"Heh... it seems my Intel was right, you're good" Said a Naruto with his clothes is torn in some area, is looking down at something. "But not that good" continued him

There is Reimu laying at the ground, unconscious. Her dress is torn apart, showing a glimpse of her growing body.

Naruto is impressed by the little Miko. He got blasted, twice. It's not like that hurt him but he, the walking Shinju that never get a scratch in all the wars he participated in those worlds. Is get hit twice by a mere Miko.

He chuckled when remembered his old uncle advice... _"Look underneath the underneath"_

Shaking his head, he muttered some words before hit his palm hand, with the other one.

*Clap*

A bright light flashing the area, before it back to become normal. Gone the battle zone in that area as if it never happened. Once again, the place is like when he first arrived in here. Including their clothes.

"Now... the plan" said Naruto before crouched in front Reimu's body. His hands extended, palms an inch above her chest, and his body started to glowing white.

"STOP! What are you doing!" a shout came from his side.

There is a... turtle, or maybe a Youkai that looked like a turtle and have grey beard. He looked at the turtle before ignored it and continuing what is he doing.

_'First, i need to locate her energy source. Done. Now, change the reserve, add some extra room...'_ thought Naruto in his mind.

Reimu who in the ground is already restrained by chains that made from energy. Her body is jolting as if rejected something painful, but the lack of scream or shout from her mouth telling it's just her body being reacted to Naruto's energy.

But the turtle who saw it think otherwise. It trying to tackle him, stopping whatever Naruto doings by lunching itself. Only being failed because another chain sprouted from the ground and restraint the turtle.

"STOP! WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING JUST STOP! SHE IS A MIKO OF THIS HAKUREI SHRINE! IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER, THE BALANCE BEETWEN GENSOKYO AND THE OUTWORLD BECOME DISTURBED! AND IT WOULD END BAD TO BOTH OF PLACES!" shouted the turtle.

Again, Naruto just ignored it and continue what he is doing.

_'Good now, begin to transfer my... power' _said Naruto before his body is glowed brighter.

The turtle saw a golden aura engulfing the boy, before it's starting to move at Reimu as if it being sucked by her.

_'Wha-what is he doing?' _questioned the turtle in it's mind, before shocked for what happened to Reimu.

(1).

Her body is started to glowing brightly, before flickered between white to golden. Her long purple hair is started to change become dark brown.

Naruto is the same, Bright golden aura started to become dull. His hair is flickered between white and blond.

Both of them stayed as like that before Reimu's white aura become a golden one, and her purple hair completely turn into dark brown. As for Naruto, his aura become duller and the white hair become a blonde now.

It's done, the ritual is already finished. But Naruto don't have a time to relax because he must make sure that it was succeed.

"Boy, what did you do?" a harsh stern old voice makes him remember the witness of his ritual.

It's kind of funny when he is the one who have a possibilities of the oldest being is called a boy. Yeah... remembering his journey between dimension and the alternate of it, reminding of his age. So, like a wise old man he turning his head and looked at the turtle before give it a bow and his reassuring smile.

"Ah... I'm sorry for ignoring you before, but i must give my full attention to the ritual and don't worry, she is fine. Maybe her unconscious state is because, her body is started to adapt some circumstances now" said Naruto calmly.

He can see the turtle slightly taken a back at his attitude, before it's back being stern.

"I ask once again boy... what you did to Reimu-sama?!" it's said stern voice

That didn't do anything to Naruto, he just facing back at Reimu's before he scooped up and holds her like a princess.

"I will explain it when she is wake up, i think that's easier when both of you heard my reason. Now, could you please show a room where i can treat her? Really, i mean no harm" said Naruto reassuring the turtle.

He saw a hesitation on the turtle face. Well... he just needs to push it once more right?

"I swear as a God for not do anything harm to this Hakurei's Miko" said Naruto with his determined and authority tone, while leaking some of his power.

He can see the turtle startled when seeing a plant and trees are suddenly growing from the ground. Before it's facing at him in awe and fear.

"i-i see... then, this way" said the turtle, leading Naruto to the inside.

* * *

"Ugh..." a grunt sound from Reimu can be heard

"Reimu-sama!" followed by the turtle, or Genjii as he learned it's name a moment ago.

"Wha-what happened? Where am-YOU!"

He can see this Miko, Reimu, is raised her own body before her eyes landed on him.

_'Hmm... The eyes are changed too. It's become dark red one'_ is what Naruto thought before seeing Reimu trying to stand up and failed miserable.

"Calm down Reimu-sama. Your body is just healed up and already in stabilizing state." Said Genjii calmly, much to Reimu's anger.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I ALREADY CALM DOWN BEFORE THAT BOY CAME FROM NOWHERE AND ATTACKING ME!" Shouted Reimu while pointing Naruto.

"Like i said, calm down. I think we should hear Naruto-sama reason's first" continued Genjii to persuade Reimu.

"How can i calm down?! And why you sounds like already knowing him" said Reimu to Genjii suspiciously.

"It's because we have to calm down first so we can know the situation! As for how i-" And now Naruto seeing a master and her familiar argued each other.

"WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY!"

That... makes them stop.

He let out a tired sigh before say "I'm sorry for shouting like that, but i can't helped because it's so annoying. Both of you" he can see Reimu want to said something, but his hand rose up telling her to stop "please hear my reason first Miko-san. After that, you can say anything to me" she gave suspicious stare a moment then followed by a silent nod from her "thank you Miko-san" is what he said, before facing at the turtle as if asking a permission. And receiving another nod. "Thank you, Genjii-san".

Taking a deep breath, Naruto began explain his reason. But before that.

"First, i want to apologize for suddenly attacking you like that. Miko-san" said Naruto with bowing his head. Not hoping an answer, he continued. "The reason why i did it, is for distracting Miko-san here... so i can fulfill the requirement for executing a ritual that i did a moment ago-" said Naruto before interrupted by Reimu

"Ritual? What kind of ritual?"

Expecting that she would do that, he continued "ah... before that. Here, maybe you should look at yourself Miko-san" Said Naruto while handling a mirror nervously.

Reimu just shrugged how he grabs a mirror from nowhere, then she look at herself in the mirror.

"AAAAAhhhh... Hey, this is not bad" said Reimu while checking her new hair and eyes color.

"Uh... i... honestly expecting you would angry that something is different from you. You know... girls and appearance" said a confused Naruto. Even in every worlds, aren't all female beings always taking care of their appearance first, right?

"Is that so? Well... i was thinking to change my hair color to green or something like that. But i think this is great" said Reimu not care what the blonde in front her thinks about woman. She knew what she did.

"Ah... then, it's good to be know that" a slightly relief Naruto

Letting the Miko checking about her new looks, Naruto turned to Genjii with raised eye brows. And he gets a shook no from the turtle

"So, what about the ritual?" asked Reimu finally done looking at herself.

"Ah yes..." said Naruto before a sad smile is in his face. "The ritual is need to be done by transferring something to who doesn't aware, need, or fated to be given. This is why i choose to make you unconscious like that"

"What did you give to Reimu-sama? Is it dangerous?" said Genjii worriedly

"Oh no! In a fact it would help for her job as a Miko, because what i give is can be categorized as a divine type and it would tone well with a believer" reassured Naruto with placating hands

"So what is it?" now questioned Reimu

"My... power" answered Naruto truthfully.

A silence because shock and disbelief is formed in there. Before Reimu moving massaging her head and say "wait, let me ask this first. Are you someone that i or my... line age known of?" asked Reimu

"No"

"Is someone threatened you to give your power?"

"No"

"Then why you do that? Why me? There should be someone beside me that..." is what the red white Miko said before remembering something "ah... right. Doesn't aware, doesn't need, and doesn't fated to be given..."trailed of her before sighing tiredly, then she shook her head.

"Well... could you tell me what i become of now?" asked Reimu casually. Making Naruto looked at her like how a baby out from woman womb.

"What?"

That wake him up "ahh... no. I'm just... surprised that you take it so well"

She chuckle at his respond "Welcome to Gensokyo, a place where common sense doesn't exist" before she laughed.

"So it is after all" said Naruto with a nervous laugh

"You already know?" asked her curiously

"Ah, no. I just have a hunch about that." Answered the now blonde haired boy

Reimu just hummed before resuming her question "then what kind of being i become now?"

"Hmm... if the ritual success, you should be still a human. Just have a higher longevity" pondered Naruto

"And if not?"

"Well... you just become a normal human with more powerful than before"

"I see..." Reimu thinking about it. Either if it's succeed or not, it only give a good result for her. "So how do we know if it's success or not"

Hearing that, he thinking a moment before opening his palm. A Kunai is appeared in his other hand.

"With this" then he stab it to his opened palm

"Wha?!" a shocked Reimu seeing a blood spurted after the blond stabbed his hand.

Thinking fast, she ripped off her clothes and starts to bandage his hand.

Anger rushed into her heart, before she lash it out "ARE YOU IDIOT?! WHY YOU DID THAT?! WHY WOuld... you..." only being shocked of what she saw.

Naruto is crying... But not as the usual pained cry that should be happened. He is crying with a smile, a happy smile.

"It's, get through... it's bleeding... it's, it's hurt... ne... look at this Miko-san... it's didn't regenerate... and its hurts" said Naruto between a Happy sob

She grimaced seeing that. What kind of reason that makes him happy like that. Then she continued wrap her clothes and tied it. "Guh... of course you idiot! You would bleeding if you stabbed yourself" Scolded Reimu

(2).

"No... That's wrong..." denied weakly Naruto, before hugging his bandaged hand. "The ritual is success... I'm glad... I'm so glad..." his whisper only make everyone around him more confused.

* * *

"So, why you did that? Is it necessary to stab yourself like that?" said Reimu sternly. Even if she is always dealing the youkai harshly, she would never get used to violence... no. Not yet.

Naruto who smiling nostalgic at his bandaged hand, turned and facing Reimu with a same expression "ah... that's right. You don't know that I'm... someone you called that, a being who can't die"

"Can't die... like an immortal?" questioned Reimu

Naruto shook his head denying her "no... My condition is different. They say an immortal is would never die, but that's not true. They CAN die when someone or something take their status as an Immortal then killed them. But I'm different. I am an invincible force. Someone who should be exists no matter what happened, because it's my task... To exist" he paused a bit, letting the information is absorbed. Then he continued.

"I continue to exist, in past, present, future. Other worlds, other dimension, and the alternated version from all of them and continued living. I am the one who already living through many times and experience, taste sweet and bitter of life, and the one can create or destroy" he said it truthfully, not a single thought of lying to them.

(3).

"And as for why i do the ritual... it's simple, because i want to become a human" said Naruto finished his reason

Reimu is confused "why..." Why would he leave that kind of power and become a normal human.

Seeing the hidden question. Naruto answered it honestly.

"So that finally... i could die"

Her eyes widened. That's right, living life like that was just like make someone suffered. Always watching their loved one dies before him, firming a bond only being broken in the end, creating something that only to be destroyed. What... how could he endure it?

Her train of thoughts is interupted when she feeling his hand on her cheek. She didn't realize that tears already leaked from her eyes.

"Don't cry... a tears is unsuitable in your face" said Naruto soothingly.

Brushing his hand, she weeping her own tears "i-i'm not crying! There is a dust in my eyes" she denied it and failed miserably.

"Of course, Miko-san" Said Naruto, trying to believe her.

She wiped some more, before smiling softly at him.

"Reimu... My name is Hakurei Reimu, The Shrine Maiden of Paradise... Not Miko-san"

Closing his eyes, he embraced her invitation to introducing himself for a moment. Before giving Reimu his true smile.

"I understand, then... My name is Naruto... The God Who Returned Being a Human"

That day, is reknown by them. As a lonely Shrine maiden who meet an ex-God.

* * *

~Three Years Later~

* * *

Fifteen years old Reimu now is... hovering in the front of a shrine. But not like Hakurei Shrine, this one is looked bigger and new one. This shrine name's is Moriya Shrine.

With her 'not a best friend' Kirisame Marisa. She is looking at three being that responsible of the current incident.

A girl that looked like ten or eleven years old who has medium length blond hair, grey eyes, and wears a light brown wide-brimmed hat with two frog eyes on the top. She wears a short simple purplish-blue dress, large white sleeves stitched onto the torso, and a white collar. Besides that, she has white knee highs and black shoes. She is Moriya Suwako, the true Goddess of Moriya shrine.

The other one who looked older, Has poofy intense blue hair and dark red eyes. Wears an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. A long black skirt with a red flower print hem. And behind her is a large twisting rope circle shimenawa with shide. She is Yasaka Kanako. Moriya shrine's official Goddess.

And the last one, looked like a teenager who has long light green hair, and dark-green eyes. Wears a blue and white outfit similar to a shrine maiden's with light blue polka dots and stripes covering the blue areas. A snake-shaped hair accessory wrapped around her hair on one side, and a hair clip shaped like a frog's head. She is Kochiya Sanae. The Miko of Moriya Shrine.

The three culprits are exhausted, and it can be seen from their hard to breathing motion.

Yasaka Kanako who trying to breath is surprised. She. The Goddess of wind and rain. Is being pushed this far by a Miko who didn't use a blessing from God, and a normal Human Magician with a great raw power only.

"Ugh... no other way then... Sanae, i will transfer all of my power to you. Use it and defeat that fake Miko and Wannabe witch-"

"Who are you calling fake/Wannabe!" shouted Reimu and Marisa

"Oi chibi! You help too!" said Kanako, referring to Moriya Suwako

"Eeh... why should i?"

"Just do it! Are you fine with this? Being defeated by _that_ _boy_ i can tolerate it. But by them..." said Kanako while pointing Reimu and Marisa "Show them the power of Moriya shrine's Faith!"

The Goddess of Mountains can only sigh hearing that. She can understand what her fellow Goddess felt. Being beaten by a Miko who doesn't serious doing her job, doesn't gathering a worshiper and only lazing around is truly annoying.

"Fine" said Suwako before facing her Miko "Sanae, this would be the first time you use both of our power. So, be prepared and show them the power of our bonds" said Suwako loud enough to be heard.

Maybe that words... 'The power of Bonds' words could be said that it was beautiful words, a cliché words, or a noble words.

But to Hakurei Reimu... it was a remembrance key, to unlock her memories with _him_ in the past days

_'Naruto...'_

She shook her head, deciding to focus at the moment because she has a fight to be finished.

Now back to the Moriya's Miko, Kochiya Sanae who hearing her Gods would lend her their full power is happy and nervous. Happy for the trust they gave, and nervous to control so much power.

Nodding to her Gods, the green haired Miko said "Hai... Suwako-sama, Kanako-sama... Please lend me both of your power" which is answered by a nod from both of the Goddess.

A glimpse of green can be seen from Sanae, before it become more visible and forming a green aura that surrounded her body.

"Haaa..." Sanae focusing her given blessing, controlling the two Goddess combined powers. "i... as a Moriya Miko... even with this last power of my gods... as long as my faith still there... i, no... We... We won't lose!" each words... each sentence that she said, are filled with determination and pride.

But it makes Reimu's eyes open wide, because that words... is also another key to her past.

A memory surfaced from her mind... about a purple haired girl, fighting a white haired boy.

* * *

_"I won't lose... as a Hakurei Miko... even with my last power... as long as my will, my mind, and my body still can be used... i won't lose... I WILL PROTECT THE BARRIER!" shouted a younger Reimu with eyes burn of determination._

_And the effect... is just a chuckle from the white haired boy._

_"Is that so? Then... i will break that delusion of yours. And show what reality is" said the boy who vanished from her vision, before she feel another force blasting her._

* * *

Even until now, she could still feel the taste her first lost. Still remember what weak means is.

Reimu's Hands tightened unconsciously, head looked down, and her heart is filled with something ugly. It's not Anger, it's not a jealousy.

It was a forlorn feeling.

No, she can't be sad. She won't let it touched her heart, she had promised him... But, one year... is too long for her.

"-hah! Say what you want ze. No matter how you look it, you already lost" a mocking sound from the blond Magician is wakes her.

"Even so... i won't give up! Because it's my duty as a Miko, and i won't lose to one who doesn't do her job properly" said Sanae with determinedly.

Another memory surfaced... about a blonde haired boy, to a younger version of Reimu.

* * *

_"I promise, i will fix it fast. That's why... could you hold the barrier for me? Just for a while... ne?" said a blonde boy softly_

_Reimu who wiping her tears is nodding "I'll wait..." she muttered._

_"Thank you... Reimu"_

* * *

"-what a stubborn girl. Now, why don't-"

"Marisa..."

"Wait a minute Reimu. As a said before, why don't you-"

"Marisa"

"Geez, what is it Rei... mu..." trailed off the blond witch.

Marisa who was taunting Sanae, is completely frozen from seeing something beside her.

Hakurei Reimu... is someone who she saw as a rival on danmaku battle, and a partner when solving an incident.

She is carefree person, she can drink a tea while relaxing all day.

She is a lazy girl, only waiting someone putting money on her donation box.

She is a Miko, but befriend with Youkais.

All about her is different, but despite that... Even if it's one sided...

She is her best friend.

And it was makes her shock when she saw something that never being expected from the one called Hakurei Reimu, who looking at their enemies...

With Cold Murderous Face.

"Let me handle this... alone..."

It's... so wrong. For her friend being like this. For that cold words come from her mouth.

"O-oi, what are you-"

"Please..."

Then she looked into Reimu's eyes. She saw anger in there, bloodlust in there, and loneliness in there.

The ordinary Magician contemplating for what to say, before sighed "fine... but if something bad happened to you-"

"Don't worry..." interrupted Reimu.

The Shrine Maiden of Paradise facing her 'not a best friend' and show her sad smile "... i won't hold back anymore" before a golden aura burst out from her body.

Marisa is slightly pushed back from the power display. Awe and fear is in her thought, sensing how powerful her best friend.

Is this Reimu's true power? How much she hold back all those time? Why she never use it before? Her train of thoughts is interrupted when Reimu continued.

"And... Marisa"

"ha-Hai?" stuttered the ordinary witch

"No matter what happened, don't do anything"

Marisa thinking for a moment about the request, before giving a nod "... i understand... Wait! Reimu... just to be sure... what will you do to her"

Closing her eyes, she thinking what she will do. Then it decided. She facing the Moriya's Miko while giving her coldest stare

"... I will break that delusion of hers"

* * *

(4).

A beautiful place around Moriya Shrine now is just bunch of debris.

"I... i won't lo-" said now a battered Sanae, before being kicked in the face.

Her body was thrown, rolling and darted off to the front now destroyed Moriya Shrine.

"SANA-" that's as far as Kanako can say before seeing a hand in front her face.

"Musou. Fuuin"

She heard a cold calm voice from Reimu.

*Boom*

Then being blasted off to near Sanae.

"Ugh..." groaned Suwako, before looking multiple orbs that surrounded her from nowhere.

"Musou Myoushu"

*Boom-boom-boom*

Another body is thrown to the two.

The three from Moriya's are grunting and moaning of pain in their body, clothes tattered and their pride are crushed. Meanwhile there's not even a single scratch on Reimu.

"Nijuu Kekkai, Ori"

A red colored barrier that resembled a box trapped the three Moriya residents. Reimu raised her index and middle finger, before pointed the caged girls.

"Katsu"

*BOOM!*

Three bodies are thrown to different location. Smoke can be seen from each of them, and no one moving.

"Tch, how weak"

The Hakurei's Miko looking each at them calmly. Then turning back and begin to walk leaving them.

"wa-wait..." said someone. It's belonged from Kochiya Sanae and from her face, she seems pained... a lot.

Reimu just ignored her and keep walking.

"why you still protect that shrine...? even without your god's blessing... those power... you even don't try to gather a believer... without a worshiper... how you can be this strong?" Sanae said, with barely enough voice out from her mouth.

Reimu stopped walking. Her hands gripped tightly "A shrine... is a place to house a god. But its main purpose is for a safekeeping a sacred object, so it won't fell into the wrong hands... not for being worshiped" said the red-white Miko.

Starting to walk again, she continued. "Hakurei Shrine... is one of things that created and given a task by this enclosed world. To maintain peace between Gensokyo and the outside world by using a barrier. A great barrier that protect the balance for both of places, so that chaos won't break out. Thus it named The Great Hakurei Barrier"

Hearings that, the three from Moriya's who barely conscious are shocked. Didn't know they almost creating a chaos. Of course, they are from the outside and still don't know anything about this place. And now they realize what a mistake to suddenly attacking someone.

Reimu continued walking, and stopped between a destroyed Torii. A gentle breeze passing through them. There's a silence around her, before she raised her head and shouted to the sky.

"I. HAKUREI REIMU! THE SHRINE MAIDEN OF PARADISE! MY JOB. AS HAKUREI NO MIKO! IS FOR KEEPING THE BALANCE BETWEEN THOSE WORLDS! BY PROTECTING THE GREAT HAKUREI BARRIER!" screamed the red-white Miko. That sheer of will power make the people around her shivered in awe.

(5).

"Only thinking about worshipers... Attacking a shrine without knowing its purpose..." whispered now a calmer Reimu, before looking back with cold eyes "You don't have a right to be called as a Miko" then she fly away, leaving two defeated Goddess and one ashamed Human.

* * *

"You're okay ze?" said Marisa worriedly

The two of them now are flying, leaving Youkai Mountain after solving the Problem.

"Yeah... I'm fine" said Reimu with unreadable emotion.

Marisa who doesn't believe the words, just voicing it "really? Because it doesn't look like that ze"

"I'm... fine" muttered Reimu

Sighing for the stubbornness, she decided to not push it furthermore.

Meanwhile Reimu... just keep silent. Maybe her body is controlling the energy to flight. But the mind... is at another place.

* * *

_"Reimu... there is a way, to fix the barrier" said Naruto._

_"What... just say it!" Reimu asked her partner tiredly._

_Now, at the ruined Hakurei shrine. We can see a grim expression from Naruto and Reimu, who facing a gap that cracked on it sides. They can see another place that totally different place from Gensokyo that they known._

_Yes... The Great Hakurei Barrier is starting to collapse. _

_Well... They know this would come. After all... What's to be expected if you fighting an evil God those want to destroy everything? Especially when you are just a 'Human'._

_Back to the two, Reimu can see the ex-God contemplate to say something. Then, he walking to the gap firmly._

_"wa-wait Naruto!" shouted Reimu before followed him. "O-oi, what are you doing?!"_

_She saw the blonde boy walking into the gap, and turning back to facing her with sad smile._

_"To fix it, there are two things that need to do" Naruto add a little pause to make Reimu focused. "one is to hold the barrier, and the other is doing the sealing. They need to do it from each other side" said Naruto softly. "And... we are the only one who can perform it... Reimu"_

_A gasp out from the Miko's mouth "But... that's..." whispered Reimu._

_"I will do the sealing, and that means you will stay here to hold it" said Naruto calmly_

_Hearing that, Reimu gritting her teeth "No. There's had to be another way" she shook her head, denying his plan._

_"Reimu... there is no other way" he raised his hand, and placed it on her cheek._

_She only shook her head again. Tears already out from her eyes._

_"Reimu..."_

_An earthquake shaking that place._

_She shook her head again "No..." barely manage Reimu, to say it out._

_The ground starting to cracking and some debris are floating._

_The blond hug her, then whispered "Reimu... please... i don't know how long it takes, but it need to be done. For this... for both of worlds" pleaded Naruto to Reimu._

_With a force, she broke the hug. Before shutting her eyes and shouted._

_"NO! I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT YOU AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT YOU LEAVING ME! TO HELL WITH GENSOKYO! TO HELL WITH OUTSIDE WORLD! I JUST WANT YOU BE WITH ME! I DON'T CARE IF IT DEST-"_

_That's as far as she can cay. No sound came from her mouth any more. Because her lips is already connected with Naruto._

_Reimu eyes open wide from the unexpected affection. Then she closed it back, embracing the moment with letting out more tears of mixed feelings._

_They ignored everything... The tremors, the crack in the sky, the storms... It's just them... In their own worlds._

_A moment later, Naruto broke the kiss and placed his hands on Reimu head. He is looking at crying Reimu with sad smile._

_"I promise, i will fix it fast. That's why... could you hold the barrier for me? Just for a while... ne?" said Naruto softly_

_Reimu who wiping her tears just nodded, already accepted his choice. "I'll wait..." muttered Reimu._

_"Thank you...Reimu"_

_Raising his hands, he opened the two palms and clapped once. A dull golden aura surrounding Naruto, and his hair become white on the tip. And violet eyes slightly glowing._

_The tremor suddenly stopped, the sky slowly turned to normal, storms dispersed, and the gap is become smaller and smaller._

_Before it completely closed, Naruto said one more thing._

_"Reimu..."_

_Hearing her name being called, she opened her eyes to see her crush. She saw he give his best smile._

_The smile that she has to wait a long time for seeing it again._

_"Mata ne..."_

_Hearing that, she decided to do the same thing..._

_She wiped her last tears, before giving her most beautiful smile._

_(6)_

_"Hai..."_

_Then... it's closed... there's only her in there... standing, alone... before she slumped down and crying, screaming her pained heart._

* * *

Reimu and Marisa now is near the Hakurei Shrine, they can see the building that supposedly destroyed is already backing to normal.

"Whoa... no matter how often i saw it. To be repaired by itself was amazing ze" said Marisa who amazed, looking there's no scratch at Hakurei Shrine.

"...to..." whispered Reimu.

"Hm? Did you say something, Reimu?" said the blond witch confusedly.

"No... Nothing" answered Reimu firmly.

But Marisa actually heard it. Naruto... it's a name that Reimu always said. The Magician actually annoyed heard that name. Who is this person, what did he do that make her best friend always sad when heard it. And it's not only Reimu. Keine, Akyu and Rinnosuke seems know of this person too, because they always become slightly different when heard the name.

She already asks the three, each of them. But the answer always the same.

_It's not their place to tell_

_It's not the time_

_Sorry, it's something you have to ask to Reimu._

Well... It's seems she must ask it now. "Ne Reimu, who-"

"Marisa"

"Ah... Hai?" she said it on reflex, while cursing in her mind for being interrupted.

Reimu is stopped flying, then she turned back and facing her. Even a little sad, a smile that so beautiful is formed on her face.

"Thank you... for being my friend" said Reimu gratefully.

Marisa is taken aback. She didn't expect her best friend said that. "u-um... yeah" said the blond with red tint on her cheek.

"Well... see you later" said Reimu before going down to the shrine

Marisa watching the red white Miko goes with a dejected look in her face. Maybe she would ask her tomorrow.

_'Hm? Isn't that...' _thought Marisa, seeing something on the shrine.

She sighed at the Youkais that gathering at the shrine. It seems a certain Oni is deciding to make a party... like always.

"Well... it can't be helped then" a grinning Marisa is going down to the Shrine.

Her best friend needs a help after all.

* * *

Reimu who flying down is frowned looking at the Youkais that gathering, before her expression turned to normal.

Landing on the front gate, she is greeted by Youkai that looked like a child. She has brown eyes and ginger (orange) hair color. Two long straight horns on her head, decorated with ribbons. She wears a tattered pale pink blouse, a long purple and pink skirt, and 3 chain accessories tied to her belt. She is Ibuki Suika, an Oni that loves a party.

"Yo Reimu, how did it go?" asked Suika referring to the incident.

"It's solved and-"

"Yatta! Now we can start the party!" interrupted the Oni before Reimu finished.

The Miko sighed tiredly then continued. "Suika, the party is canceled for now" informed Reimu.

"Eh, what did you say?" slightly shocked Suika

Before Reimu said anything, another voice is interrupted "She said there's no party today"

Turned to her right, she saw someone landed from the sky.

"Yo" a grinning Marisa greeted her.

"Marisa, what are you doing in here?" asked Reimu.

"What she is doing is not important. Now, why the party is cancelled? Its fine isn't it? You already solve the incident after all" whined the Oni, much to the other Youkais agreement.

"We are tired, so what's wrong that we want to rest?" questioned back Marisa before facing the Miko "Reimu, just go already and rest. I'll handle the situation in here" said Marisa with nice guy pose.

"But-"

"Just go already, you need a rest now" said Marisa with a firm.

Reimu is contemplating what to say, and then sighed before smiling to her 'not a best friend'

"Thank you, Marisa"

The Magician just keeps grinning after heard that. "Well... it's what a friend would do right?" questioned Marisa who gets a subtle nod from Reimu.

Slightly grateful, the red-white Miko decided to trust her... friend and walking inside to the shrine. She needs to rest. This is a tiring day for her.

* * *

_"Ahahaha, catch me if you can little eggplant" said Naruto Happily. He is currently running from someone._

_"Grr... when i get you, there would be a blood. You heard me?! A blood you stupid ramen topping!" shouted a younger Reimu who chasing the boy. "And who are you called eggplant?! Are you blind what my hair color now, huh?! You perverted old man!" she pointed her dark brown hair._

_Naruto is jumping to the left, dodging a white spirit bullet that almost hit him. "Oi, what was that for?! It nearly hit me" shouted Naruto who dodging more bullets now._

_"I don't care! You saw it don't you?! My... my..." trailed off Reimu before stopped shooting and looked at her chest._

_Naruto who seeing that is leaning to a pole and waving her hands nonchalantly "what? Your breast? Don't worry, i didn't see it... because THERE IS NOTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE! BWAHAHAHA!" laughed Naruto before stopped when an amulet embedded an inch from his right cheek._

_He's wondering, how a paper can do that?_

_In front him now is Reimu. But not an ordinary Reimu, this one has a dark vile aura around her. Four yin-yang orbs are beside her and she is holding amulets each hands. Dark red eye glowing maliciously and her hair are floating._

_(7)_

_"__**KILL"**__ a demonic voice come from her mouth._

_Naruto face is sweating bullets, no. Not a bullets for shooting, but bullets that out from your face when knowing someone gonna beat you to half dead._

_He's is trying to escape, but there is a banana peel appear from nowhere under his foot. The result, he is slipped down before looking back._

_"Uh... Mercy?" said Naruto cutely_

_"__**WHO?"**_

~One mome-

_"GYAAA!"_

...

~One moment of beating latter~

_Now we see the two of them in a totally different place. There is Reimu, pulling a rope that connected to a tied Naruto who have three bumps on his head._

_They currently on a market at Human Village, become a spectacle for the villager themselves._

_"Auu... why..." whined Naruto._

_"Shut up! Be like a man and buy me food" said Reimu still angry about the blond statement before._

_"What was that, it doesn't even make a sense" muttered Naruto_

_"What did you say?" a threatening sound comes from the Miko._

_"No-nothing, Reimu-san. Nothing..." answered Naruto weakly._

_The two kid still going at it, one is dragging and the other is being dragged much to the villager amusement._

_"Hmm... ne, Reimu"_

_"What?!" snapped the girl_

_"Geez... calm down will you? Whatever. By the way, is it okay to leave the shrine? Well... you know, about the festival..." questioned back Naruto._

_Ah yes... tonight, there's a festival in the village. They say it's a tradition to thank the Gods for their blessing, and to make the villager themselves cheer up in a place where Youkais lurking around... especially for the outsiders that stranded to Gensokyo._

_A scoff came from Reimu, thinking about 'blessing from the Gods'. She already heard herself what the Gods are actually doing. She has her personal resource after all. From the former God itself. The one she currently dragged._

_But the problem is, those Youkais is always intended to destroy Hakurei Shrine after the festival and 'Get the Hakurei's power' they says. Seriously, why they always said that when meet her._

_"Of course i know, who do you think i am?" questioned Reimu Mockingly_

_"A sloth in human skin" and being answered by Naruto with flat tone._

_That was rewarded by a smack to his head._

_"Ouch... what? I was right about that!" complained Naruto_

_Reimu put her hands on hip and looking down at the blond "and how i can be a sloth when this beautiful cute girl in front you who dragging an old perverted man who looked like a boy, Ha?!"_

_Naruto thinking a moment about that, before giving a deadpan look at the 'beautiful cute girl in front him'. "I'm the one who make all those food every day when you only relaxing and drinking a tea, I'm the one who clean up the shrine when you only relaxing and drinking a tea, I'm the one who buying the groceries when you only relaxing and drinking a tea, I'm the one who wash your panties when you only relax-"_

_Another smack to his head_

_"Don't say something like that!" shouted Reimu, it's much to her embarrassment when she heard a villager snickering at her._

_"What? That i wash yo-"_

_Cue another smack_

_"Auu..."_

_The two who stood near a shop heard someone giggling and saying. "Maa, it's always amusing for watching you two"_

_Both of them turned to the source and saw a woman that has brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. She wears a hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. Her dress is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar_

_"Kei-chan/Udder Youkai!" shouted Naruto and Reimu in unison. The former is in happiness and the last in anger._

_Before Reimu say something, she saw a blur in front her that latched to the woman._

_"Wha-?"_

_"Hyan!"_

_She saw Naruto who putting his heads on the woman breast. Turning her head, the rope that tied him is already loose, before she looking back at Naruto again._

_"Ehehehe... this heaven feeling, I'm so miss it Keine-chwan. Much better when i saw the washboard over there" said Naruto while groping and giggling perversely._

_The red-white Miko expression can't be read and half of her face is shadowed. She walks calmly until exactly behind Naruto. Wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him until her belly and his back touch._

_"Re-Reimu?"_

_"Die..." whispered Reimu._

_Before she lifting him off his feet and fall backward, while is bridging her legs and back. This, make Naruto's_ _shoulders and upper back to the ground. Hard._

_She keeps her arms locked around Naruto and roll over sideways until he is lying face down on the soil. Then she slammed him again. While still holding on, she gets back repeating the process for two times._

_That was 'Hakurei Quadruple German Suplex'_

_Very effective against a perverted being._

_Releasing her arms, she stands up and looking at the woman beside her with a glare._

_The woman is flinched before stepped back, making her breast bounced. Afraid the Miko in front her would do the same to her._

_Meanwhile Naruto who still in the ground... is still shocked, then start to processing when his Nociceptors are giving a signal to his brain and spinal cord, before letting out two word from his mouth on reflex._

_"It hurts"_

_Back to Reimu. She is glaring at woman in front her, especially at the breast. Before she looked at her own, then back glaring to the woman's more intensive._

_"Re-Reimu-san?" said the woman nervously._

_Her head snapped up, making the older woman take another step back. Reimu eyes darted down to the big breast in front her. She saw in slow motion how it bouncing up and down._

_*Baing-baing*_

_Instantly, she closed their distance. Her hand rose up._

_"Mugaa! Evil youkai be gone!"_

_*slap*_

_Then slapped the woman breast._

_"Kyaa!"_

_*baing-baing-baing*_

_"Evil udder be gone!" another one._

_"Kyaa!"_

_*baing-baing-baing*_

_"Evil-" before Reimu give another slap, a hand stopped hers._

_She turned back and ready to lashed out the fool, only to find at stern face from Naruto_

_"Reimu..."_

_She was surprised at the hard tone. "Wha-what?" stuttered Reimu._

_"Don't waste your time and let me do it instead"_

_..._

_Now a deadpanned Reimu looking at Naruto. The two stood like there and didn't move... Until a blood trailed from Naruto nose._

_That's it!_

_Grabbing his arm and rotating her body so the back in front Naruto, she slammed him down to the ground by pulling the arm._

_But it's not the end. Pulling his arm to her chest, she crossing her legs over Naruto's arm before slammed her own body to the ground._

_"Ow-ow- it's flat -OW-OW-OW-I MEAN GIVE UP, I GIVE UP!"_

_She pulls the arm harder until a dislocated joint can be heard and makes the people around them are winced._

_Letting the arm go, she rise up before looking at the blond._

_"Aho~!" shouted the Miko._

_Then start go back to the shrine, doesn't care she break the blond arm's or not. After all, he can heal almost anything._

_"Reimu-san wait!"_

_She can hear the woman calling her, but deciding to ignored her and fly leaving them._

_'Naruto no Baka' is in the thought of Reimu._

_She flying for some minutes until arrived at the Hakurei shrine. Before walking to the backyard._

_"MUGAA!"_

_Bullets and amulets flying here and there. Destroying everything she saw._

_"Naruto baka! Naruto Aho! Naruto Hentai! Naruto-" and the insult keep going._

_She let out her anger, blasting anything near her. She keeps doing it, hopping that it would calm her down._

_Why... why would she so angry? Why is she irritated when he talk to another woman? What is this envy feeling, when she saw him with another woman?_

_She knows the answer. It's because after she felt it, the unknown. The warm fuzzy feeling in her heart when he so kind to her, when he give that smile to her, and when he care for her._

_She keep let out her frustration, doesn't realize it's already at night._

_"Hah... hah... hah..." an exhausted Reimu stopped her attacks._

_Taking a deep breath she looking her surround and registered the night time in her mind. A sigh out from her mouth before she starts walking to the shrine._

_Sitting on the wooden floor, she looked at the stars. Wondering where Naruto is. Usually, he's already back and making a tea for her._

_Then she remembered about what happened in the village before._

_Another sigh out from her mouth. She should apologize when he's back. But still, what makes him this long to back here. Is something happened to him? Is there a powerful Youkai attacking him?_

_No... That's not a reason for an Ex-God like him to be late. Or maybe... he is with that woman now, having fun with the Udder Youkai and leaving her in here... alone._

_Why not? Even for a Youkai, she has a great body figure. To Naruto, she must be his ideal type._

_More and more bad thoughts filled in her mind. She feel want to cry just thinking about it. In her eyes, tears already want to leak out. Until she felt something warm on her cheek._

_Taking aback to the side, she turned her head and she saw Naruto standing in there. His right hand offering a glass, with smile in his face._

_"Here's your tea, Reimu" said Naruto softly._

_Her eyes widened, before looking down. "Why?" she whispered to the blonde._

_"Hm? Why what?"_

_"Why are you here? Aren't you going enjoy the festival with that woman?"_

_Is he just want to make a dinner before going? Is he just want to mocking her? Or does he pity her?_

_Again, more of bad thoughts filled her mind. She keeps thinking the worst of what he would say. Before she felt a hand in her head._

_Looking at the source, she saw closed eyes Naruto with his happy smile._

_"It's because i want to be here... Together, with you..."_

_(8)._

_Her eyes widened from what he said. She felt those warm fuzzy feeling in her heart again._

_Naruto release his hand from her head before holding Reimu's._

_"At least, it's what can i do. Being with you"_

_Suddenly she feels so embarrassed, she breaks his hold then taking the glass and drinking tea while blushing. Never looked at the blond eyes._

_"Baka..." another whisper out from her mouth._

_"Hai hai"_

_A soft smile formed on her face. Maybe... she already knows what that feeling is, but refused to admit it._

_That she fell in love with Naruto._

* * *

Dark red eyes opened, registering for a moment about what happened. Her body rose up and head looking down.

"A dream..." whispered Reimu

Slumped back to the bed, she closed her eyes and muttered one lonely word.

"Liar..."

* * *

On the next day, at sunset time. Several of youkai already gathering in front of Hakurei Shrine. But don't be mistaken, they aren't going to destroy the shrine. Rather they just come to celebrating another incident that being solved, by holding a party.

The resident from Moriya's Shrine is coming too for apologize to Reimu. The four of them now are at secluded place near the party. Not too far, only enough to talk privately. They are sitting on a red mat with a couple sake bottles near them.

"Ano... once again, I'm sorry for attacking your shrine" said a green haired Miko while bowing. Unlike her, the two Gods are just stood there.

A sigh out from Reimu's mouth. "How many times are you going to do that? Like i said before, it's fine as long as you already understand this shrine purpose, and don't causing a trouble any more" said Reimu tiredly.

"But..."

"Sanae, she said it's fine. So stop it already, you just make her annoyed" said Kanako which replied "Hai" by Sanae.

After the apologize session over, the two Gods now looking at Reimu seriously. "By the way Hakurei no Miko. May we ask you something?" continued Kanako.

"Hm? What is it?"

Before Kanako said anything, Suwako interrupt her "it's about that power of yours, the one you used yesterday. Is it from you? Or... it's from someone we might know of?" the last one is more like a statement than a question.

Reimu blinked at that, before a realization hit her. "Ah... that's right, you two are Gods after all. So it's not surprising you know of _him_"

A gasp come from the two's mouth, shocked about what they heard. "Then, that power is-"

Before Kanako finished, Reimu interrupt her "no, that's from me... my own power"

"How... wait. Don't tell me..." trailed off Suwako.

"Oh, you know that ritual too? Yeah... he already succeed the first one... but don't worry, his second one will have to wait for a little longer"

"But... it's impossible" whispered Suwako. The news is makes her shocked, meanwhile Kanako looking at her fellow Goddess confusedly.

Reimu who seeing that, just calmly sipping a sake before she rose up, making the three looked at her once again.

"Well... i think it's enough for now. I still have to open the party" said Reimu before walking to the front of shrine.

"Ano... what are you all talking about? I'm totally lost in here..." Sanae questioned them. Who is this _Him_?

"Nope. Nothing to worry about" Said Suwako dismissed her and decided to take a sip of sake, while looking at Reimu's back.

* * *

"Hah... i don't know why I'm doing this. Heck why you all people in here celebrating when I'm the one who solving the incident"

"Oi! I'm helping too you know!" shouted a certain black white Magician, only for being ignored.

Reimu who currently in the front Shrine, facing various being such as Oni, Vampire, Youkais, humans, fairies, and many more to give a little speech for opening the party.

"More importantly, there's one thing you should know. It's one MOST important thing you MUST know!" now she said it with burning passion, fire of determination is in her eyes.

Reimu add a pause to make everyone focused on her, before she continued with smug face. "This PARTY is provided by MY own money, MY own hard work, and MY own DONATION box" The Miko said some words with louder tone, as if gesture them to do something.

"It's not like i forcing you to pay it back or something. I just SUGGESTING you to DONATE so when SOMEONE decides to arrange another PARTY, it would run SMOOTHLY" a beautiful smile is plastered in Reimu face.

Her gesture only make the other sigh, some shook their head, and some giggling. It's so clear that she want them to donate their money.

"Just begin already, you poor Miko!"

"Who said that!? I'm not poor, just don't have enough money!"

More and more playful insult are thrown to the Miko, which is thrown back much to their amusement.

"Hai hai hai!" shouted Suika while raising her hand.

"What is it?"

"Ne Reimu, can you sing?" ask the Moon blaster randomly.

"Ha? What are yo-"

"Okay then it's settled! Now anyone who wants to hear Reimu sing raises their hand!" interrupt Suika with hand still raised. A smug grin in her face telling she wants to make the Miko embarrassed.

One by one all the uninvited guests raised their hand, slightly amused about the idea.

"No way! I won't do it even if my donation box is empty-"

"But it's always empty!" shouted someone.

"SHUT UP! It's because you all always scaring everyone who want to come here!"

"Don't change the subject. Now sing! sing! sing! sing!" Suika cheered with loud voice, ignoring a death glare that Reimu send to her.

Some of the guests following the oni, and its make Reimu cornered about the request.

Her brain starting to work, thinking the way to get out of this situation. Only reached a dead end before a sigh out from the Miko's mouth. She raised her hand to stop the shouts.

"Fine... I'll do it" said Reimu tiredly, cue a loud "YATTA!" from Suika.

It's not like she can't sing. She's just doesn't know what kind of song she would use. Usually she just let out what in her mind and changes it to be a song. Her own song.

Closing her eyes, she thinking anything that could lead her make a lyric.

_"A party? No. Youkai? Hmm... Can't get anything in there"_ thought Reimu while crossing her arms.

Some guests waiting curiously, about what will the Hakurei's Miko would sing. Meanwhile some of them snickering, thinking Reimu would embarrassing herself.

_"Ugh... why am i doing this anyway? Hm... A shrine? Nope..."_

The shrine maiden of paradise keep think anything to get an inspiration but it's all useless, until...

* * *

_"At least, it's what can i do. Being with you"_

* * *

Her eyes open widen, before become soft and a small smile formed in her face. A dream she had last night crossed her mind and she think, it will do.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes once more. Letting the wind in autumn passing through her a moment, before she start to sing.

* * *

(9).

_~ Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo ~_

_~ Hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai ~_

~ _Soushite Watashi wa, Koushite Hitoribocchi de ~_

_~ Ano toki anata wa nante itta no? ~_

_~ Todokanai kotoba wa chuu wo mau ~_

_~ Wakatteru no ni, kyou mo shite shimau ~_

_~ Kanawanu, Negaigoto wo ~_

_~ Hanasanai de Gyutto, te wo nigitteite ~_

_~ Anata to futari tsuzuku to itte ~_

_~ Tsunaida, sono te wa atatakakute ~_

_~ Yasashikatta ~_

* * *

Silence...

Most of guests who attend the party that time are shocked, never imagine the lazy Miko could sing that well.

No one moving from their spot, even Reimu who still standing with eyes closed. Until they hear a slow handclaps. Immediately, they now looked at the person and find it was the teacher from Human's village. Kamishirasawa Keine, the same Keine from _Reimu's dream_.

More and more loud claps can be heard, following the Were Hakutaku gesture. They Applause for the Miko's performance.

Reimu's eyes slowly opened, giving her a view where many different beings in one place with smile on their face.

"Thank You" said Reimu with her own smile.

Her mouth is opened, ready for give another words. But before she said anything, a large magical array mixed with seal formula appeared in front Hakurei's Toori. The center of it is glowing, as if it was a portal.

"Wha- what's that?!" shouted random Youkai.

"I don't know, but... whatever. Just blow it so we can continue the party" answered another Youkai.

"Hey, you're right. Let's do it!"

All of them already tensed, some already preparing spells. They are ready to blast whatever thing that would come from in front them.

...

Gensokyo.

A place without common sense.

...

"Wait!" A shout from Reimu make them stand by, but still hold their spell.

The red white Miko looking at the array with shocked face. Not because it was foreign thing, on the contrary. The array was so familiar.

"Reimu, you know this thing?"

Marisa asked her, but she just ignores it and walk slowly to the portal direction. The other becomes ease a little, seeing that The Hakurei's Miko seems know it.

"Maa... it's been a long time I'm see that"

Now everyone who curious are looking at the source.

"What do you mean, Keine" said Suika who near the teacher.

"Fufufu, Nah... nothing. Now i suggest you to sit and enjoy the show" chirped Keine, much to the other confusion.

"Fuaah! Talk about being confined" a male sound can be heard from the portal.

Slowly, blond hair can be seen. Followed by head, then body until a figure that definitely male is out. He has violet eyes, the blond hair is long and untamed, and his attire is torn apart but still modest in some parts.

He currently looking around as if searching something, or rather someone before his eyes landed on Reimu who in front him.

She is looking down, her body trembled. "I'm... waiting... and waiting. And today... finally you back..." rising her head, she looks at him with tearful smile "Naruto..."

Back to the other group. Most of them stood there and watching the two curiously. Who is that male, how Reimu know him, and what is the relationship between them?

But for some from the group, there's another reaction from them. Shock, realization, and... Giggling?

The last one is from Keine. She is giggling... no. More like holding a laugh. Because knowing the blond, he would do something stupid.

And she was right when a smile formed in Naruto's face, then he take a step to the front. The blond look up and down on Reimu's body... before scratching his cheek and said.

"Umm... do i know you?"

"Pfft" that was Keine who restraint her laughter, but it was futile until she broke it. "AHA-AHAHAHA! I can't- AHAHAHA!" she rolling in the ground while laughing hard much to the others shock.

She laughs for a moment before standing up and shouting. "Naruto-kun! In here!"

Naruto who heard that is titling his head, looking at the one who called him. His eye landed on a girl that has silver hair with blue highlights.

"Hmm... i think i have seen her before. But where..." muttered Naruto. His eyes darted down to the woman chest. "Whoa... nice boobs"

A twitch in Reimu's eye brows.

"Hmm... that breast size... ah! I remember now" a realization came to him. He shoved the girl on front him, before disappeared... and appeared in front Keine while shoving his head to her breast, much to the others shock.

"Hyan!"

"Ehehehe... just feeling this, my energy is back. It's like I'm a new person in the morning. Ah~ long time no see, Keine-chwan!" said Naruto while giggling perversely.

The other female who angry at the display is ready to pummel him, but one of Keine's hand stopped them.

"Maa, it's good to see you again Naruto-kun... ah! Sorry for interrupting you, but don't you want to see Reimu first?" said Keine with red face. Don't know if holding laughter or aroused.

Naruto stop his 'hug' before looking at Keine.

"Hmm... i think you're right... so, where is that washboard?" questioned Naruto while looking left and right.

So far, he knows for sure this is Hakurei Shrine. But why would Youkai gathering in here. And where is Reimu right now?

His thought is stopped when he felt a tap on shoulder.

In slow motion, his head turned back. "Ah, ha-Ghuk" then being chocked by a hand.

He looking down and find the same girl who greet him before. Wait. Dark brown hair, red-white clad, and...

"Those... evil... eyes... Re-Reimu?" said Naruto between choked.

"Hoo~ now you remember after shoving me like a bug" said Reimu with sweet tone.

Now the situation slightly makes the others frightened, because Reimu who seems always calm is looked so evil. Dark menacing aura is surrounded her body, red eyes with promising pain in her gaze, and those evil smile she gave.

"Re-Reimu... Give up... too tired... now... sorry..." Naruto tapping her hand, trying to telling her that he's in pain.

"Hmm? It's strange~ because i heard something like a new person in the morning?"

"Uh... Mer... cy?"

"**WHO?**" a demonic voice comes from Reimu, before she throws the blonde to some direction.

His body thrown like a rag doll before stopped. The blond coughed and grunted because of the pain. He looked to the sky and saw Reimu... with her elbow pointing at him.

He trying to move, but because the pain earlier he can't do it.

"Fuck"

Fuck indeed.

Reimu who floating in the air is diving down like a rocket, before maneuvering her body with elbow cocked at the blond. She's falling like a meteor, down and down until he makes contact.

A loud sound like broken wood can be heard, it makes the others winced to think about the pains.

"Ouch, that's must be hurt"

Thanks for voicing it, Suika-san.

It seems Reimu still not finished with that. Because just looking at the beating she gave to the blonde boy now, they knew the Miko isn't satisfied yet.

The others now understand when Keine said to sit and enjoy the show. Well... that's what they would do.

Enjoy the show.

"Hakurei Quadruple German Suplex!" a shout from Reimu.

"Whoa... that was nice one" commented Suika.

"Hakurei Arm Breaker!"

A dislocated joint can be heard.

"Hakurei Super Diving Power Bomb!"

And so, they heard many unheard Hakurei Moves that time.

"Ano... isn't someone gonna stop her?" said Sanae nervously.

The others who heard it turned their head, looking at her like a hand grows from her head.

"WILL YOU?" they said in unison, making the green haired Miko shook her head timidly.

"You know... It's the first time i saw Reimu like this. Sure she can be angry sometimes, but even when she beating him like that. It seems..." trailed off Marisa.

"Like she doesn't really mean it?" offered Keine.

"MY EYES! MY EYES!" a shout come from Naruto.

"Yeah that"

"NOO! NOT THAT PLACE!"

"Fufufu... of course she won't mean it-"

"GUAAHH! MY BALLS!"

"Naruto-kun is her first love after all. And no matter what-"

"SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME!"

"-Reimu will always love him. She said it herself to me."

"EHH!" this one is from the guests.

The History eater statement make them shout disbelieving... except Sanae who squealing. They never imagine someone like Hakurei Reimu can fall in love.

Ah right...

She is a girl too.

"Kyaa! Forbidden love between Miko and Youkai. Never thought i seeing it by myself" the Moriya's Miko is still squealing with her hands on cheek. Before get smacked on the head by Kanako.

"Calm down, don't start your habit to fantasying right now. Besides, you're wrong. That _brat_ is not a Youkai. He is a God" another shocking statement from Kanako.

_'A God? That weak looking teenager?'_ is in the others thought.

"Then... is that mean he's the Hakurei Shrine God's?" asked Sanae.

"No, he isn't. Because i know very well that he wouldn't do something like that. He once said it himself, that he won't give his blessing to anyone... not anymore" explained Kanako, before she looking at Naruto who still get a beating. "But still... he seems different. Not about the appearance, but his presence. I still could sense him as a God, however it's more like..."

"A Human" finished Suwako.

"Yeah, but how?" questioned Kanako. How come a God could have a human presence?

The little God sighed "it's because he isn't have a human-like presence. He IS a human now" explained Suwako, leading to another shocking statement. She added a pause before continue.

"When he said to never give his blessing... that's a lie. The truth is, he is traveling through time and place to fine a method. To become a human"

Now Kanako who confused, massaging her forehead. Doesn't find logic in that statement.

"But, but why?! He is the invincible force! The Balance of life! Embodiment of Yin and Yang! He is... the strongest God! Why would he did that?!"

Kanako's outburst is answered calmly by Suwako "think about it Kanako. What Naruto didn't have from another being?"

"It's... it's..." The purple head deity thought it for a moment, before a realization come to her.

"... Death..."

A nod from Suwako confirms it. "Right. God, Demon, Angel, Devil, Celestial, Youkai, Immortal... just took the title then they could die. But we know him well Kanako, we knew that Naruto is a being that can't die no matter what happened... because it's his task. To exist"

The blond Amphibian God now looking at Naruto... who still get beaten by Reimu. Her gaze is filled with nostalgic feel.

"Geez... he is a pervert, childish, and sometimes annoying. But he never lie, he would sacrifice himself without hesitating, always give his best to the others, and do the impossible"

A smile in her face turned into a grin.

"And that's why... I'm proud for being his daughter"

...

...

"EH!?"

* * *

Reimu is panting, already showing a sign of exhausted. She takes a deep breath and start walking to her front direction, where Naruto in the ground with bruises on all his body and unrecognizable face.

"M showy" a grunt that sounds like "I'm sorry" came from Naruto.

Reimu just walked until in front Naruto's body. She is positioning her legs between his lower stomach, before she slumped down. Hard.

"I won't forgive you" muttered Reimu. Her face is shadowed and hands are raised, then she started to pummel him. "Never, never, never, never" each word is followed by a punch.

"Never... never..." Reimu's hands started to slow down, and sobs can be heard from her.

"Never..." she stops pummeling him. Tears already out from her eyes.

(10).

Naruto now realize... Reimu is not angry because of his pervetedness, but because worry.

She worried that he is already forget about her, to abandon her.

Slowly, he raised his hands and clapped softly once. His body surrounded by dull golden glow, before a fast flash blinded everyone. Clothes changed, hair cutted. His body already healed, as if nothing happened. All in all his appearance is the same as when he still in Gensokyo one year ago, only older than before.

He raised his upper body, make their position slightly shifted. Naruto now looking at his precious person is crying. Before he put his hands to her face, and wipes the tears.

"I'm sorry, it's my entire fault. That's why... don't cry anymore"

She hugs him, trying to not showing her tears from him. "You're the worst... the worst..." she said it while still sobbing.

He start to hug her back, hopping it could calmed her a little.

"I'm sorry" Muttered Naruto

"Do you know... how long i waited?"

"Yeah... you did it with your best didn't you..." he said it gently before began to stroking her head.

"Do you know... how hard to protect the barrier... alone?"

"Yeah... you did it well... I'm proud of you"

The pressure in her grip is harder.

"You even don't remember me..."

A chuckle escapes from his mouth.

"I'm sorry... it's because you're become so pretty"

"... Baka..."

They embracing each other presence, forgetting about everything. It's just the two of them, in their world.

After minutes later, Naruto broke the hug.

"Reimu..."

He looked at teary face the Miko, and then gives her best smile.

"Tadaima"

She saw it. That smile... the smile she waited for a long time finally can be seen by her eyes again. Then... Like one year ago, she also does the same. She gives her best smile too.

(11).

"Okaeri... Naruto"

* * *

~Epilogue~

* * *

(12).

Now we see Naruto in Hakurei Shrine's backyard, sipping sake while looking at the sunset scenery in front him.

"How many years is it? Six. Hm... Seven? Yeah... It's been seven years since i come to this world" He take another sip, while some scene surfacing in his head.

Meeting the scarlet mansion residence, Swimming contest on Lake of mist, talking about past with people in Eientei, Teaching the Emma for how to prank people.

"Didn't think i would met them again"

Another scene showing in his mind. It's when he at Hakugyokurou with Ran, Yukari, and Yuko... Ah, that's wrong. It's Yuyuko now.

"It's was sad when they said didn't remember about me. But... that's what to be expected for someone who lost their existence".

He takes another sip before chuckled.

"there's also funny things to remember. Like Reimu's face back then, when she heard that Suwako is my daughter... before she gave me cold treatment for two months"

A scene showing where Reimu stood still, mouth agape and her eyes white. Meanwhile he was hugged affectionately by Suwako, and being called papa.

Then another scene appeared when he did a dogeza while explaining that he consider Suwako as his own daughter, not a blood one.

"In few years after that, this place become more boisterous"

Thirty days of non-stop festival in hell, The best servant in Gensokyo tournament, Intelligent pop quiz contest in Human Village.

"Of course, there's always difficult time in life"

Meeting old nemesis, The Gods War, Battle of believer.

He remembers a scene when he was sealing the chaos itself in his body, then begged Reimu to kill him.

The answer is a slap from the Miko, before she transfers her conscious to him and fights the chaos in dream realm.

"But I'm still glad... to be here. In Gensokyo"

Day time is already over, replaced by night that showing it's own beauty.

A sound like a shoji sliding can be heard behind him, before followed by steps.

"Dinner is ready... Anata" said a figure.

Turning his body, he saw an older Reimu who smiling at him. Behind her, various foods already served.

Closing his eyes, he muttered three words with honest feeling.

"I'm really glad"

Before opening back and walking to the inside with Reimu...

His Wife.

* * *

**DONE !**

**Haha! how's that? Is it difficult or just normal to read? I want to know what do you think of this 'Reference-style'.**

**Anyway, actually there's a scene that i want to put it in, but it would make the story become different from what i want.**

**It's kind of unfinished. So Here, it's like this.**

* * *

Now in Hakurei's Shrine storage. Reimu and Suika are gathering all necessary needs for the party.

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong Reimu?"

Without turning her head, Reimu questioned back the Oni.

"Ne Suika, isn't the Sake supposed to be more than this?"

"e-eh... re-really?"

Finding a little off, Reimu turned and facing a nervous Suika who looking at another direction. The Hakurei Miko looked at the party lover with deadpanned expression, before sighing and walking closer to Suika.

Shutting eyes tightly, Suika preparing herself for a chop or punch in the head. Only feeling something passed her.

Turning back, she saw Reimu is already out from the warehouse.

"Reimu?" said the Oni, blinking confused about what happened.

"I'm going to buy more sake in the village" explained Reimu with bored tone.

Feeling a little guilt, she stopped Reimu who ready to take off. "Ah wait Reimu... I'll go with you"

The red white Miko shook her head and say "no, I'm going alone and you take care of the other things. Besides, i have something to talk with Keine" she said the last part with softer tone.

"... I understand"

What happened to Reimu? Usually she would scold her for drink the sake without permission... well, maybe this is her lucky day.

"Then" said Reimu before flying to the Human Village direction.

The oni just looking at the Miko figure out from her sight, before turning back and continuing to rummaging things for preparing the party.

"Yo, Suika" someone voice interrupt her.

Looking back... again. She saw Marisa floating from her broom, and then descended in front her.

"Oh it's you Marisa, What's up?"

"Nothing, just want check something" answered Marisa with carefree, followed with a question "is the preparation went smoothly?"

The Oni is nodded before answered "yeah, its okay i think"

"You think?"

Slightly pondered, Suika let out what bothered her. "...ne, Marisa. Is yesterday... really nothing happened?"

"Isn't that what i said?"

Suika crossing her arms and scrunching her face as if thinking something difficult.

"Yeah, but... somehow, there is something different from Reimu... just before, she seems... off"

Thinking for a moment, the black white Magician is pondered what Suika means. Before yesterday scene hit her.

_'She still thinking about that...' _is what Marisa thought.

Thinking quick, Marisa said. "Hmm... maybe she still tired. Well, don't worry about it. She will be back to normal later. She is Reimu after all" her tone is full confidence, hopping she can fooled the Oni.

"Um... yeah, maybe you're right"

"By the way, where is she? I mean Reimu"

"She is going to the village buying more sake... oh, she also said want to talk with Keine"

Marisa pondered a bit, before finding the situation maybe can help her to know this Naruto guy.

"Well... i think I'll go there too, see you later" said The black-white magician, before riding her broom and blasting off from there.

"Ah wait... mou~ at least help me a bit here"

Suika continued her task, not really excited for doing it alone.

* * *

In the middle Human Village, Now Reimu walking with leisure pace. A tired sigh came out from her mouth.

"That Suika, why she keep drinking another sake while have an infinite one"

She keeps walking until stopped in front of a shop. It was a typical small old Japanese shop-house with the shoji that already opened. There is a name plate in above the shop that said 'Riku and Tsura's Sake shop'

"Excuse me" Reimu called the shop owner's

"Hai~, wait a minute please" a shout came from inside the shop, before a man taller than her with brown hair with dark red eyes, wears short green Japanese yukata with white pants is seen. He is Riku, the male shop keeper.

"Ah, Reimu-sama. Good afternoon" his face shows a recognition and surprise seeing Reimu before bowing to her.

Answered the gesture, she bowing and greeted back. "Good afternoon. Mou~ ojii-san, how may i tell you to not call me that" a pout formed in her face.

"Maa, it can't be helped isn't it? You are our hero, and the one who solved those incidents after all. I'm just being grateful for those"

"But..."

"No buts Reimu-sama... now, what can i help you?"

Reimu sighing defeated, tired of what the villagers still calling her like that.

"I need several box of sake. For... you know, party" finished Reimu uncertainly.

The male shopkeeper raise his eyebrows, finding confused for what Reimu said.

"Again? Don't tell me, the incident before is very serious?" the last one is asked with worry in his tone.

Reimu just waved it off. "Maa, not really. It's just after being solved, i decided to cancel the party. And when i checked it before come here, it's already halved. Because a certain Oni decided drink it"

The news make his worry earlier is gone, replaced by amused before laughed it off. The villagers are knows that their hero is sometimes housing an Oni to prevent something bad happened, only for Reimu herself chased out the Oni because causing many troubles for her.

"It's seems terrible" the lack of worry in his words make Reimu more dejected.

The two of them heard a rustle before another figure can be seen.

"What's wrong dear? Ara, Reimu-sama?!" a feminine voice said confusedly before surprise seeing Reimu.

The woman had black hair and deep green eyes, wears long yellow with red highlight yukata. She is Tsura. Riku's wife.

"Mou~ Obaa-san too?" said Reimu with desperate tone.

"Eh, me too?"

Seeing confusion on his wife, Riku just chuckled and waving his hand off.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just Reimu-sama complained to being called with Sama in her name's" explained the man.

"Maa~ don't be modest Reimu-sama, think it's like a compliment" said Tsura with a giggle, finding a little amused about the reason.

"Hai Hai" another sigh out from Reimu. It's seems she always doing that recently.

"Then please wait a minute here, I'll bring your order" said Riku before going inside the shop.

Now there's only Reimu and Tsura in there, the two deciding to sit on a bench near the shop.

"Ah that's right Reimu-sama, i heard there is another incident yesterday. What happened? Are you alright?" said Tsura worriedly.

Reimu give her a nod. "Hai, I'm already fine. It's just a misunderstanding with another Miko"

"Another Miko? Then, is that mean there's would be two Hakurei's Miko now?" another question from the shopkeeper's wife.

"Ah no. She is from another Shrine in outside world who came here"

"I see..." trailed off Tsura. A hesitation is shown in her face, before she leaned closer to Reimu "is she... maybe, you know... know where Naruto is?" asked the woman.

Hearing the name, Reimu face suddenly become sad. "No... I don't think so" she answered more softly.

Tsura seems realized her mistake, and make attempt to fix it. "Ah... I'm sorry, for make you remember it. That was a stupid question of mine"

"No no, it's fine"

There's an awkward silence, and no one said anything after that. It's fortunate for them when Riku is back with a couple boxes in his hands.

"Here your order Reimu-sama" said Riku, placing the boxes on another bench near them.

"Thank you very much. How much is it?" Reimu is already rummaging on her sleeves, before stopped by a hand in front her.

"Well... it's in the house" said a grinning Riku.

Surprised at that, Reimu is trying to denied it "eh, i can't do that! You are a merchant, moreover a family head. So i have-"

"Don't worry about things like that Reimu-sama. Just take it" interrupt Tsura, still feeling bad for asking the question before.

"But..." Reimu try to find a reason. The villagers are always kind to her when she in the village itself.

A cough stopped her thought, before looking at Riku with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well... i heard from a wise person that said to accept a gift to respect the one who giving it"

She blinked at that, before remember that what Naruto says when she was given something from the villager for the first time too.

"Hah... how's that stupid old man can influence you all" complained Reimu, not realizing her own self is smiling.

If possible, the male shopkeeper grin's become wider "it's because Naruto-taichou achieve something we can't" before letting out manly tears and clenching his fist "guh... to think he can feel those heaven pillow of Keine-sensei. I'm so jealo-ow-ow-ow my ear, my ear"

"Hoo... to think you can say it in front me" said Tsura while pulling her husband's ear.

Seeing their behavior, Reimu can't be helped giggling. Finding what the two of them do is funny. Meanwhile the husband and wife stopped, seeing their Hero is slightly happier.

"Thank you for cheering me up" said Reimu while showing them a smile, that make the two in front her smiling too.

"Ah... you found out huh..."

"Hai..." another giggle out from her mouth.

"Well... you won't refuse the sake now, right?"

"Hai... then, thank you for the gift" Reimu giving them a bow of gratitude, before pulling a scroll then opened it and facing the scroll to the box position. "Fuuin" a plume of smoke covering the box, before it gone from their vision.

Putting the scroll back to her sleeves, Reimu bowed once again "I'm sorry to leaving like this, but i still have another things to do"

"nah... it's fine Reimu-sama"

"Like what this old pervert here said, it's fine Reimu-sama. Just don't overwork yourself. And if you need more sake, you can come to us"

Another smile she giving to them "fine..." before changed to a pout "but next time, I'll pay. And there's no for that"

Her statement just being laughed by the husband and a giggle from the wife.

"Understood Reimu-sama" answered both of them.

"Then, good afternoon" bowing for the last time, Reimu is walking out from there and going to another direction.

The two shopkeepers looking at The Shrine Maiden of Paradise slowly disappear from their vision, before the husband turning and facing to the inside's shop.

"You can come out now, girl" Riku said with a stern voice.

Another figure is coming out from inside the shop and revealing it was Marisa who scratching her back with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that, also thanks for not telling Reimu"

Both of the shop owner's just sighed hearing that. The two is in the middle preparing to close the shop, before suddenly this witch is get in rushed to the inside and tell them that Reimu is coming here. She asks them to hiding her until Reimu is done buying the sake.

"Well, can you tell us now what happened? Don't tell me, you would do something bad to Reimu-sama?" a suspicious remark comes from Tsura

"Wha-no! I'm just curious"

"Curious?"

"Hai... about this Naruto person"

The two who hearing it is flinched.

_'So, the villager knew about him' _a frown marred in Marisa face "you know of him don't you? Please, tell me about him"

Riku and Tsura looked each other, before a stern voice come from the male. "Forget it girl. Besides, why would we tell you?"

The question is making her angry. But Marisa chooses to be patient this time because this is an opportunity to know about this Naruto.

She is facing the male shopkeeper with fire of determination in her eyes.

"Because Reimu is my best friend... and when she heard his name, she always sad. So i want to know what happened between those two. Please... every time i ask it to Keine, Akyu, or Rinnosuke. They always refused to tell me. And even just a little... i want to help her" Marisa said it sincerely.

Riku looking at her for minutes before sighed. he facing his wife and says.

"Tsura, would you make tea for us"

Hearing that from her husband, she can't be helped to be shocked. He is going to break the villagers agreement after all "Dear! It's-"

"Don't worry" interrupt Riku, he facing back to Marisa. "Girl, i can see you're really meant what you said earlier. I can't say anything about Naruto-taichou, but i can tell you a certain incident that involved those two with this village long time ago. You're fine with that?"

"Hai!" a nod from Marisa

"But dear, that's..." trailed off Tsura before sighed. "Fine, but girl. What my husband will tell you won't be heard by anyone, you hear me" a stern come from her mouth. With unspoken threat in the last sentence.

"I understood"

Another sigh came out from Tsura mouth, before she going to the inside to make them a tea

Taking a deep breath, Riku begin to tell the story. "Well... it's started like this..."

* * *

_'One night before the incident, a group of villager found something and decided to bring it to back here. To the village._

_I don't know what it's like but from what i heard, the thing is a very beautiful mirror with a paper charm on it._

_When they being asked where it come from, one of the group said it was founded at the forest, near an abandoned shrine. Another one of the villager asks what the group would do with that Mirror?_

_It was a question that makes the situation become ugly._

_Some people from the group think it was a dangerous item, and decided for bring the mirror to the Hakurei Shrine. But the other said to sold it, because it was so pretty and would sold with high price._

_Keine-sensei who heard it, coming quickly to them. I too, witnessed myself what happened in there._

_There is a conflict, the group started to argued and fought over it. Until one of them drop the mirror and broke it. From there, something very bad happened._

_An evil God who being sealed come out from it, and starts to destroy everything. Every building near it is blown, many people are injured and some of their souls are being eaten, then they died. My wife is one who didn't make it-I'll explain that latter._

_All the villagers thinking that day would be the end of them. But fortunate for us, we are saved by two people. Reimu-sama and Naruto-taichou._

_The two quickly handle the situation. Reimu-sama fighting the God and lure it out from the village, meanwhile Taichou is evacuating and started using his magic to heal all of us. Of course, he can't bring the dead back. But he said, it's possible if the evil God is defeated._

_The evil God who out from the village, is being directed to Hakurei shrine. At first, we don't know what happened in there, we just rest and hope the two of them is succeed._

_Then, a disaster appeared. An earthquake suddenly shaken us, storms beginning to formed, the sky is cracking, there's a huge gap in the Hakurei Shrine, but the worst are many Youkais that attacking the village._

_Keine-sensei is trying to defend us, but the difference of number is too hard for her. Before another something great happened. The Youkais are suddenly stopped, didn't moving like being frozen. All the dead people stating to live, as if they just sleep for a moment. The earthquake, storms, and the Gap is gone, only the sky that changed to be raining._

_The Youkai started to attacking again, but it stopped when Reimu-sama suddenly appear from nowhere. And what happened after that, is something we would never forget._

_Girl... I heard that Reimu-sama is dealing the recent incident with defeating the Youkais and leaving them like that, isn't it? But what we saw at that time is different._

_She exterminated them, shattering them, or dissolving them. It's like a massacre to us, and we never thought a fourteen years old girl could to that._

_All in all, the village is saved, no one died, everyone is happy. We were starting to cheers happily. But a shout is stopping us._

_The shout was from Reimu-sama herself, she looked at our eyes one by one. There is only rage in her eyes, with tears leaked from the side. I... We still remember what she said that time._

_"How long... How long until you all satisfied being a fool... DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS TO PLAY WITH A SACRED OBJECT?!"_

_Keine-sensei is trying to comfort her, meanwhile some of the villagers started to shouting to bring the responsible one of the incident... until another shout come from Reimu-sama. But unlike from the first one, this time it makes us frozen in our spot in fear._

_A golden energy burst out from her body, the brown hair is turned to white, and her eyes are changed to violet._

_All of us are scared, even Keine-sensei can't do anything. We are afraid of her, the fourteen years old girl who saved us earlier. Until we know what make her so angry._

_She slumped down, crying under the rain. And her appearance turned to normal. Then... even with her small voice, we can clearly heard what she said._

_"Because of you... because of you fools... I lost my precious people... I lost my precious Naruto"_

_Her words like a bomb to us, it explodes in our heart. Disbelief and shock, that's what all of the villager felt. Some start to shouting doubt in her statement, some are angry and crying._

_That was our darkest day in the past. Because the sun that shining our village is gone._

_The group who responsible about the incident is already in fronts her, bowing to the lowest and ask for her forgiveness. But Reimu-sama just sits there crying, like not care about everything anymore._

_All of us want to comfort her, cry with her. But fear of her wrath is stopped us, until Keine-sensei walk slowly to Reimu-sama and give her a hug and comforting her._

_Soon Keine-sensei brings Reimu-sama to her house and tells the villager that she would take care of Reimu-sama for a while._

_For the next days, all the villagers decided for going to Hakurei Shrine to praying, grieving and show our gratitude for what Taichou did. Maybe it was the first and the last that shrine to receive so many humans visitor._

_Reimu-sama finds what we did. We assume she would be angered because she didn't want to see our face, after what happened to Naruto-Taichou._

_But much to our surprise, it's more than that. She sitting in the ground before bow to the lowest and said._

_"I'm sorry for what i said before... therefore, i ask you. No. I begged you to never come here again. From now on. I forbid you... i forbid all the human for coming to Hakurei Shrine... it's too dangerous for you all"_

_Her dismissal like a hot knife that stabs our limbs that time, we try to reason with her. But Reimu-sama just silent, never move from her position._

_With heavy heart, we leave the shrine and never comeback._

_After for weeks we finally found that Naruto is not dead much to the villagers relief, he is in the outside world to fix the barrier._

_But it seems not true, because Naruto-taichou is should be here when we heard there's a Gap Youkai that could go to the outside world and can bring him back._

_Keine-sensei told us that Naruto is NOT in the outside world, because according to the Gap Youkai, he is in the middle of both worlds and it's impossible to her for going there._

_... Sometimes, i... the villagers was hoping that Naruto better dead than make Reimu-sama suffer like that, bounded by her feeling. But we can't, because we know that Naruto is suffering like that too. Both of them are lonely and worried about each other.'_

* * *

"And that's all i can tell you..." finished Riku.

Marisa who heard it all just sits there silently, before she said what in his mind. "I... never thought it like that. I always imagining this Naruto person is taking something precious from Reimu, but..."

"Well... now you know something about Naruto-san. So, what will you do now?"

Hearing that, The Ordinary Magician contemplating what to do for a moment. Then she stands up, walking to the front store and looking the two shopkeepers.

"I've decide it. Even he's back or not, I'll always be there for her"

That's all she said before going to Keine's place, to find her best friend.

Riku and Tsura are looking at the blond Magician, before the male chuckled and said.

"Heh... that's Reimu-sama for you, always surrounded by idiots around her. Well, it's not like I'm not one of them."

"WE are dear... we are" corrected Tsura.

It's a relief that Their Hero have a good friend.

* * *

**That's all... from Reimu route.**

**Now.**

**NEXT ONE-SHOT PREVIEW.**

* * *

_"Ahahaha!" a maniacal laughs came from the Ordinary magician._

_slowly, she rose from the ground. While those bruised body of hers is trembled, holding with all of her might so she doesn't collapse._

_"The greatest Magician you say?" she muttered, loud enough to be heard by the other magic user._

_A grin plastered in her face when she looking at the masked man in front her._

_"There's only one person that i know, who worthy enough to bear that title"_

_Rummaging her pocket, she pull a card._

_"he was my pupil ! APPRENTICE OF THE ORDINARY MAGICIAN! NARUTO!"_

* * *

**Yeah... the next will be Marisa Route.**

**I might make it slightly shorter than Reimu's. Depending on my mood. **

**Uh... R&R? Everyone? Because i don't know if you like it or not.**

**Oh, and you should focused on word ****_was_**** on up there. **

**Ciao**


	3. AN (Not a bullshit like hiatus)

**YO !**

**I just want to tell you that the previous One-shot is already re-posted,and i added the R-System. **

**TO BRING BACK ZEREF FROM THE WORLD!**

**...**

**Sorry, bad jokes.**

**But, well... 'R' in here is for Refference. You know, like japanese novel that have a picture on it. Or maybe you already found a similar one from one of fic in this site.**

**Well... i'll do the same thing, but not from my own drawn. I just search a pic that could show the expression or something simmilar from one of the character appearance in my fic. Not only Pictures. Sometimes i added Song, BGM/OST, or Video.**

**You'll found something like "(1)" in some part of the sory, and if you want to know it. just look on the bottom of my profile.**

**Why it's so few?**

**Well... honestly, it's because i can't find it.**

**That's why. I need your help here. could you give some refference of song, bgm, or anything that involved Touhou Project. It's to help me for posting One-shots Updates.**

**Thanks.**

**This An will gone when the next route is starting.**


End file.
